Drunken Watermelon
Drunken Watermelon is the first episode of the first season of Netflix's Wu Assassins and the first episode overall. Synopsis A botched restaurant order makes Kai a target of Triad members, who are unaware of his family connections -- and his new status as the Wu Assassin. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Present day, Kai Jin quickly defeats multiple henchmen with his martial arts before attending an injured Mr. Young. Two triad henchmen appear in the hallway, and throw a knife to kill Mr. young, but Kai catches the knife. Mr. Young asks who saved him, and Kai replies "I'm a chef." The day before, Kai is working at a restaurant on behalf of Tommy's favor where he makes food with his coworker Jimmy. Lu Xin Lee notices Kai not leaving, and asks him if he still wants money for his food truck business, to which Kai replies he does not, as he doesn't like how Lu Xin get his money. Kai purposely messes up an order by adding peanuts to a customer, which angers his boss, Tommy (it is unclear if the customer did not like peanuts, or was allergic). A Triad member punches Jimmy in the nose, and puts a gun to Kai's forehead when Kai tries to interfere. Before a fight breaks out, Tommy tells everyone to calm down, and tells Kai to leave before things escalate. Kai goes back to his apartment where he greets his apartment owner and Mr. Young. The next morning, Jenny, the owner of the restaurant Kai works, sees her brother Tommy lying on the ground bruised. Tommy tells her what happened, and says that he's alright. In another part of San Francisco, triad boss Uncle Six finds two rival gang members on his territory, and tells them the story of Uncle Pete, the first Chinese millionaire before killing both of them to send a message to fellow crime boss Alec McCullough. In a police department, Frank Fletcher, a police chief, assigns inspector Christine Gavin (aka CG) to go undercover and try to stop a gang war between Uncle Six and Alec McCullough. Fletcher chooses CG due to her being fluent in Russian, having good persuasion skills and cars, and experience, which annoys fellow cop Bendix. Kai's first business as a food truck is successful, and Lu Xin visits him. Lu Xin warns Kai that the Triad are coming after what happened yesterday, and Kai refuses his help. While Kai is closing up, Kai is attacked by two Triad members who damage his food truck, but Kai defeats them. While driving away, he hits a woman in the road, and when he asks to see if she's okay, she says Hang up in Cantonese and Indonesian. The woman gives him an artifact, which glows and wraps Kai in yellow energy. Kai is transported to a different place, where he sees 5 people in armor, and a water snake wraps around Kai. The woman arrives in white clothing and slashes the water snake away. The woman explains that long ago, 5 Chinese Warlords found 5 different pieces of Wu Xing, artifacts that contain the power of the elements: Fire, Wood, Water, Metal, and Earth. They were corrupted and plan to conquer China, but one thousand monks sacrificed themselves to empower an artifact that will seek a worthy host to defeat the evil Wulords (individuals who wield the Wu Xing). The woman tells Kai that he is worthy, and he is now the Wu Assassin. Kai refuses, saying he's just a chef, but the woman ignores him, and Kai wakes up in the hospital. While washing his face, Kai wakes up and sees a different face in the mirror (Chen and Kun Zi). The woman explains that Kai now has the martial art knowledge of a thousand monks, and when he fights his appearance will change to that of a past monk. Kai meets up with Jenny, who received a call that Kai is in the hospital, and drives him home to see Mr. Young. CG meets up with Lu Xin and tries to persuade him to hire her, and when he refuses CG steals his car. Kai goes to a temple to pray, where Uncle Six and his bodyguard, Zan meets up with Kai and takes him to a place that Kai can stay in the future for free, in hopes of trying to reconcile with Kai, but he refuses. Tommy tries to persuade Jenny to give him $1200 for heroin, but Jenny refuses. Tommy reveals that he knows Jenny took money from the Triad, and blackmails her that if she doesn't give him the money, he will tell their parents. Kai is walking back to his apartment, where he fights the henchmen, which ties back in the opening scene. Kai defeats the two henchmen who tried to kill Mr. Young, and they report back to Uncle Six that there was a bald man who defeated them. Uncle Six kills the two henchmen for trying to attack Kai and hurting innocents. CG takes Lu Xin's car to his garage, where he finds her, Jenny goes in an underground fight tournament, Tommy injets heroin, and while Mr. Young asks who saved him, Kai replies "I'm the Wu Assassin." Cast Starring *Iko Uwais as Kai Jin *Byron Mann as Uncle Six *Li Jun Li as Jenny Wah *Celia Au as Ying Ying *Lewis Tan as Lu Xin Lee *Lawrence Kao as Tommy Wah *Katheryn Winnick as Christine Gavin Special Guest Star *Tzi Ma as Mr. Young Guest Starring *JuJu Chan as Zan *Cranston Johnson as Frank Fletcher *Mark Dacascos as Kun Zi *Peter Chan as Jimmy Co-Starring *Ken Do as Thug 1 *Peter Chan as Jimmy *Carlo Yu as Chen *Leo Chiang as Lau *Paul Lazenby as Bendix *Gigi Jackman as Nurse *Sarah Hayward as Waitress *Lily Ling as Vivian Trivia *This is the series premiere. Gallery Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes